Ignition
by Tomalay-Voma-Riddle
Summary: Rated NC-17 for sex scenes and Adult Language. I recomend that no one under 17 read. Thank you. Summary: It's songfic of Ignition from R Kelly. Parings: H/OC. H/D. G/?. R/C
1. Harry and Tomolay

Hey all! Last night, I watched the second HP movie, and I had sudden urge to write this. It might be a little smutty. But I like it! Read, please. If you have a question, just review and I'll answer it in the next chapter I write. Peace.  
  
Ignition  
  
Chapter 1. Harry and Tomolay  
  
Tomolay walked down into the Dungeons. It was 7:30 and the sun had just set. She was going to have detention for getting into a fight with Harry Potter. She knew she should have gotten into more trouble than just a detention, but she didn't care. Tomolay listened to the sound of her boots click down the hallways, but another sound caught her ear. She stopped in her tracks and turned around. Harry was walking down the hall after her. He walked up to her and stopped in front of her. Harry was easily five inches taller than Tomolay, but she still didn't care. "Riddle," Harry said. "Potter," Tomolay replied. She smirked at him, turned on her heel and walked down the hall again. Harry looked after her and shook his head. He then started walking after her again.  
  
Tomolay stopped in front of the door of the potions lab and pushed it open. She stopped in the doorway and Harry bumped into her. She didn't notice he was so close behind her. She looked over her shoulder at him and saw that her face was only an inch from his. She looked into his eyes and he looked back into hers. "Watch where you're going Potter," she whispered to him. She turned her head and walked into the classroom. Snape looked up from his book as the two of them walked into the classroom. He stood up and pointed at a pile of around 50 cauldrons. "I will leave you two alone. I need my rest. You better be out of here by 2 o'clock at the latest," he said. He waved his wand and Tomolay and Harry's wands flew into a black electric bubble. "When you are finished, the bubble will disappear and you will get your wands back. Good evening," he swept pass them and closed and locked the door behind him.  
  
"Great," Tomolay started," there goes my chance on hexing you, Potter. What a major bummer." She smirked and walked over to Snape's desk. She took off her cloak to reveal her school skirt that went to the middle of her thighs and only her button up white blouse. Her boots went knee high and her black hair fell elegantly onto the small of her back. She plopped down into the desk chair and looked at Harry. Harry's head was spinning. Tomolay never wore the girls uniform. She wore the boys uniform, even the shoes! But now, she was wearing something that would have every guy in the school at her feet. "Well Potter. We will start when you stop oogling my goodies," Tomolay smirked at her comment.  
  
She stood up and walked over to the pile of cauldrons, her back to him. She lifted her arms, which made her skirt show part of her black thong, and she grabbed a cauldron from the top of the pile. She put the cauldron onto a table and walked to the supply closet. She opened the door and bent over, revealing more of her ass, and grabbed the cleaning supplies. She stood up and turned around to see Harry staring at her. "What? Aren't you going to help, Potter, or will I have to kick your ass to help me?" Tomolay asked him. He took off his cloak, showing his white shirt and pants. Tomolay's eyes went a little wide. You could see his muscles through his shirt and his hair added the perfect touch. He looked positively. . . well, sexy! Tomolay grabbed the stuff and walked passed Harry to her desk with the cauldron that she was going to clean. She threw a rag at Harry as she passed and walked to her desk.  
  
After five hours, only fifty of fifty one cauldrons were done. "We need to work faster Potter. I am really getting tired of not being able to beat the hell out of you," Tomolay said as she bent down to dip her rag into the bucket of water. When she stood back up, she bumped into something, and someone's arm snaked around her tiny waist and grabbed the rag out of her hand. He backed up and turned around. Tomolay turned around and walked up behind him, trying to grab the rag from him. "Give it to me Potter, before I hurt you. Really bad," Tomolay threatened him. He turned around and started to back her up against the wall. When he got there, his body was firmly against hers. She looked up into his eyes and he looked into hers. "Get away from me, scar head. I don't want you near me," Tomolay said, pushing her body up against his, trying to get him off of her. But he wasn't having it. He only pushed his body harder against hers and she finally was against the wall, firmer than ever.  
  
Tomolay was mad, and Harry was just going to push every last button. Harry, on the other hand, just wanted more of her. Of course, she was Lady Voldemort, but he knew she wasn't like her father. Well, not completely. He looked at her face. She was so beautiful to him. She had the cutest face and her lavender eyes made her look mystifying and mysterious. He looked at how her face had a small tinge of pink on her cheeks and how cute her nose was. His eyes skimmed over her long eyelashes and her ears. Then his eyes rested on her lips. They were full and soft, and extremely pink. He just wanted to kiss her and get it over with, but he didn't. Instead he put his hands on her hips and lifted her up and rested her on his knee that was resting on the wall, letting it go between her legs.  
  
Tomolay was extremely confused. Was he doing what she thought he was doing? Tomolay was having a hard time concentrating because the way he touched her made her want to do things such as fuck him senseless. But she quickly wiped her head of those thoughts. "What are you doing, Potter?" she asked him. He just smirked at her. If Tomolay had been standing up, she would have collapsed when he did that. Then, his lips collided with hers and Tomolay's world went spinning out of orbit. Then it exploded. He, Harry Potter, was kissing her, Tomolay Voma Riddle. Tomolay didn't know what to do. So, she did what her head told her to do. 'Kiss him back! You know you want to do it!' came her little voice. Tomolay wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Their tongues were fighting inside each others mouths and Tomolay squealed when she felt his erection poking her inner thigh.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and Tomolay wrapped her legs around his waist. He took her from the wall and set her on one of the larger desks. They broke apart and Tomolay started undoing his shirt. When all of the buttons were done she pulled it off of him and put her lips to his again. She felt his arms wrap around the top hem of her shirt and he pulled. Buttons went flying every where and Tomolay squealed against his lips. He smiled against her lips and Tomolay worked quickly on his pants. She undid his belt, their lips never leaving each other's, and threw it across the room. Harry took her shirt off and threw it to the floor next to his. He looked at her chest. It was rather large and covered in a sheer black bra. He unsnapped it and took it off of her and threw it also.  
  
He took one of her nipples into his mouth. Tomolay moaned and her head fell back. He bit down lightly onto it and Tomolay dug her nails into his back. Her nails sent electric shocks threw his whole body. He took her nipple out of his mouth and blew onto it. She moaned again and he smiled. He looked up at her and she looked into his eyes. Tomolay unzipped her boots and took them off. He took off his shoes and Tomolay got off of the desk and started to unzip his pants and slid them down, very slow. To Harry, agonizingly slow. He stepped out of them and she threw them next to the pile of clothes. He grabbed her waist and lifted her up onto the desk. She giggled as he set her down and he started to remove her skirt. When it was off, he threw it and saw that she was only wearing her black thong. He stared at the goddess in front of him and looked over her perfect body. He wrapped his fingers over the side strings of her thong and pulled it off of her. He discarded it and put his lips onto hers.  
  
She kissed him back with fiery passion. She stood up, their lips still locked, and wrapped her thin fingers around the band of his skull print, satin boxers. She went down onto her knees and tossed her hair. She pulled down his boxers and discarded them. She stood up slowly and faced him. She never thought, ever, that she would do this with him. Never. But there was no turning back. She wanted to do this, and by the looks of it, it would be a lot more fun than she would have thought.  
  
He picked her up and got onto the large table. He laid her down onto the surface and he kissed her. He didn't think this would ever happen. And here they were, about to do the thing he had wanted to do with her ever since he first saw her. "Ready?" he asked. She nodded. Harry forced himself into her. Her back arched and her head fell backwards. Pain flashed over her face then a look of pure passion filled her eyes. He was afraid that he had hurt her badly, but she relaxed and Harry started to move in and out of her with fast, thrusting motions.  
  
Tomolay intertwined her hands with his as he entered her, quicker and quicker each time. The world seemed to melt around them, and all they could think about was how good it felt to do be doing it with one another. He was thrusting into her, harder and harder. She was on the verge of climaxing and he was too. "Harry! Don't stop!" she screamed. He didn't plan on it, either. He put their hands over her head and kissed her, not stopping his thrusting motion. She let out a loud groan at the same time Harry did. They had both come at the same time. Harry fell on top of her and he rested his head on her chest. Tomolay relaxed and sighed. She was surprised that they had even touched each other, let alone had sex. Tomolay started to stoke his hair and he wrapped his arms around her waist and they sighed in unison.  
  
"That," Tomolay started," I didn't expect." Harry laughed and looked her in the eyes. "It was good though, right?" Harry asked her, their eyes never wavering from one another's. Tomolay smiled and nodded a yes. "I just hope my dad doesn't find out," Tomolay sighed. Harry rested his head on her chest again and she continued to stroke his black hair. "He won't," Harry murmured.  
  
A/N: O.K. First chapter is done! I hope you like it! Next Chapter: Hermione and Draco. YAY!! Woopy! Then there will be Ron and Cho. I might have a Ginny one too. Tell me who she should be with other than Colin Creevy! Please! Maybe Snape could do it. . . NVM! Lol. Just tell me. I'm outy. Bye!  
  
Signing out. This is Diana. By ya'll! 


	2. Hermione and Draco

Ignition  
  
Chapter 2. Hermione and Draco.  
  
Hermione walked swiftly down the hall towards the Transfiguration classroom. She and Draco Malfoy had been caught throwing obscene words and gestures at each other. Hermione smiled at what she did to him after he had called her a filthy mudblood whore. She had jumped on him and started to punch him. Hermione saw Tomolay walked down into the dungeons and Harry closely after. Hermione walked up two flights of stairs and into the Transfiguration classroom. It was huge, like always. And there seemed to be a large amount of dust on the shelves, books and desks. 'Dust Bunnies' Hermione thought. Hermione walked into the classroom and sat down in one of the front desks.  
  
Hermione heard footsteps and turned around in her chair. Draco walked in, a smirk planted firmly on his face, and his hair wasn't slicked back, but it fell loosely over his eyes. Hermione raised her eyebrows. He was positively fine! Hermione mentally shook herself and turned back around in her chair. She was wearing a black cloak that buttoned all the way up. Draco walked into the classroom and sat down in the very back row, diagonally across from Hermione. Hermione looked over her shoulder at him and he winked at her. Hermione furrowed her brow and then glared at him. He just smirked back at her but suddenly looked at the door, and Hermione followed his gaze.  
  
Professor McGonagall walked in, as stiffly as usual, and walked to the front of the classroom. "You will be cleaning the classroom this evening. I need to go to bed, for I am extremely tired from having to break you two up," the professor's eyes flashed toward Hermione, and Hermione just sat there, unfazed. "Accio wands," the professor said. Hermione and Draco's wands went flying toward the front of the classroom and they got locked in a purple electric bubble. "The cleaning supplies are in the closet and you will be out of here by 2 o'clock. Is that clear?" asked the old witch. Hermione and Draco nodded and the professor left the room, and closed and locked the door behind her.  
  
Hermione stood up and walked toward the supply closet and opened it. She took off her cloak and threw it aside. What she was wearing under it, Draco would have never thought she would ever wear something like it. She was wearing a short black mini skirt and black no sleeved turtle neck. She had black boots on that went to her knees and her hair cascaded down her back in brown waves. She squatted down and picked out a bucket a sponge and a rag from the closet, stood up, and walked over to the desk she had been sitting at.  
  
Draco stood up and walked over to her. "Well, mudblood," he started, she glared at him," I think you should have this side, and I have that side. I don't want your filth all over me," Draco said. Hermione had to contain herself from beating the mother loving crap out of him. "Good, because I wouldn't want your whorishness to rub off on me," Hermione snapped back at him. He just smirked at her and grabbed the sponge. He took off his cloak and set it next to Hermione's. Hermione looked over her shoulder at him and almost melted. He was wearing his school pants and a wife beater. His muscles were large and Hermione knew that Quidditch had done him a hell lot a good. His hair added the perfect touch. He looked so hot and Hermione thought she was about to lose it. She turned around.  
  
Hermione filled the bucket full of water and set it on the ground between the rows of desks that split her side with Draco's. She put her back to him, so she didn't have to see his smirk. That smirk of his made her go week at the knees and made her want to slap him, really hard, at the same time. He annoyed her. A lot! Hermione bent down to wet the rag in the bucket, revealing her red thong underwear. Of course, she didn't notice, but a certain Blonde did.  
  
He stared at her slim legs and her ass as she bent over. He didn't notice his mouth fall open. He never thought she would wear a thong. He just stared at her as she squatted down beside a near by desk and wrap her rag covered hand around the leg of the desk. Her hand started going up and down and it was taking its toll on Draco. He had started pitching a tent in his pants. He turned around and looked out the window. He took deep breaths, trying to calm down. He wanted her hands going up and down on his. . . 'Stop thinking like that!' his head screamed. Draco decided to ignore her, and she did the same.  
  
Four and a half hours later, half of the room was finished and Draco's erection had calmed down. Simply because he didn't look at her again. Hermione looked over her shoulder at him and saw that he was concentrated on his work. Hermione wanted to get him mad. He was hot when he was mad. "Hey, Pure-blood ass hole. Can I use the sponge? I have to go over the legs of the desks again, and the rag won't do the job," Hermione said walking over to him and snatching the sponge away from him, but he just took it back. "I need that sponge, Malfoy," she sneered at him. "Well then, come and get it then," he lifted it above his head. He was six inches taller than she was and Hermione reached for it, but, it was out of reach. (A/N: DUH!!) Hermione jumped for it this time, but he stepped back. Her plan had back fired on her. She was getting really annoyed and anger was right behind it. "Give it to me you jack-ass!" she sneered at him. "I don't think I will Granger. Unless you want to give me something for it," he said to her with a smirk. Hermione suddenly got an idea. She turned on her heal and walked back over to the bucket of water. She bent down so he could see up her skirt. She then squatted down and started to rub down the legs of the desks again.  
  
Draco watched her. He was going to be driven mad if he kept watching. He just wanted to fuck her right then and there. She didn't know what her actions were doing to him. Or did she. . . ?  
  
Hermione looked over her shoulder and her eyes got a bit bigger. There was a bulge in his pants. Hermione turned back around before he could notice that she had seen and she smiled to herself. She stood up slowly, making sure he would be able to see up her skirt and turned to face him. He looked down at his bulge and tried to cover it, but too late. Hermione smirked and walked over to him, making sure her hips shook. She walked up to him and pushed her body up against him. He gasped. "Do I," she looked down and then back up to his eyes," excite you?" she asked him. She put her hand on his bulge and he took a sharp breath. "I think I do," she said, answering her own question.  
  
Without a warning, Draco turned her around and pushed her against the wall. "Don't do that," he hissed at her. Hermione looked up at him and her mouth opened slightly. His erection was pushing into her stomach, and Hermione put her head back onto the wall. "Do you see what you do to me?" he asked her, and pushed his body harder against hers. Hermione gasped and wriggled against his body. He grabbed her waist, picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder. "What are you doing!?" Hermione screeched. 'Thank god Mc G put a silence charm on the room' Draco thought. He carried Hermione over to her side of the room and sat her on a desk. He then forced his mouth onto hers.  
  
Hermione was caught by surprise. She didn't think he would kiss her, or even touch her. But here he was, kissing her. Her mouth acted on it's own and kissed him back. Then, Hermione's whole body reacted and her legs wrapped around his waist. He pulled her shirt off and threw it. He stared at her upper body. Her stomach was flat and her breasts were large. She was wearing a red lace bra. Hermione took off his shirt to reveal his sculpted body. He had the body of a god and Hermione wanted to see what it felt like when his naked body was against hers. She ran her fingers over his wash board abs, admiring the god in front of her. Hermione took off her boots and slipped off her skirt, then she stepped off of the desk and pushed onto the desk behind him. She straddled him and started to slowly unbutton his pants.  
  
Draco looked as the woman in front of him that sat on his lap in only her underwear and bra. She was absolutely sexy and all he wanted to do was fuck her. She took off his shoes and his pants and she left his boxers on because Draco flipped her to where he was on top. Hermione giggled and put her hands over her head. Draco kissed her and started to move down. When he reached the top of her bra, he sat her up and undid it. He discarded it and was about to kiss her when Hermione started to swivel her hips against his pelvis. If possible, his erection started to grow.  
  
It was driving him crazy. He grabbed one side of her thong and pulled. It came off and Hermione screamed in excitement and their lips crashed together in bon fire passion. Draco removed his boxers and laid Hermione onto her back. She braced herself for what came next. He forced himself into her, rather roughly, and Hermione screamed in pain and pleasure. Draco was startled for a second but she nodded her head, motioning for him to keep going. He started to go faster and faster, in and out, in and out. Hermione was about to explode when she thought of something. She sat up on his lap, his manhood still inside of her, and laid him back onto the desk. She then started to ride him, slowly at first, but it got faster and faster. Draco put his hands on her hips and groaned. Hermione started to scream out Draco's name and that sent them both over the edge.  
  
They both came at the same time and Hermione fell onto Draco. She kissed him and he kissed her back. Draco grabbed his cloak and put it over them. "Was I too rough?" Draco asked her in a whisper. "No," Hermione whispered back. Draco started to twirl Hermione's hair on his index finger. "I wonder if this happened to Harry and Tomoaly," Hermione pondered out loud. "If it did," Draco started," I will kill Potter for doing that to my baby sister." Draco said, glaring at the wall. "Well, she isn't your blood sister. She is just your step sister. Plus, she is old enough to make her own choices," Hermione said. Draco sighed. "I suppose you're right. We just took care of her. But I have known her since we were one years old. She is my little sister," Draco said back, his voice still a whisper. Hermione sighed and drifted off to sleep. Draco stayed up, looking at Hermione and wondering, "What if my dad finds out?"  
  
End Chapter. Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews! I still need help though. Ginny and ???.  
  
Next Chapter. Ron and Cho. If any of you care. . . lol! Anyway. Please R/R! Thanx! 


	3. Ron and Cho

O MY GOSH! Thanks for your reviews! I love you all! Jenny, I think I might just use you in this story. You will be with. . . Dean Thomas I think. But you might be with Seamus. Ok, Ginny is with Blaise and this chapter is Ron and Cho. If any of you care. Anyway. In this chapter. Cho is the Astronomy teacher. And Ron does her! YAY! Anywho. On to the story. This story is going to be a bit funny. Cho gets drunk and bumps into Ron. Which leads to the Astronomy tower which leads to other things. Anyway. Read on!  
  
Toms_Luva: Don't worry. There will be a LOT of Hermione and Draco. Believe me! Get ready for Angst, and Comedy, and Fantasy and all that other stupid shit! Yeah!  
  
Hello Diana!  
  
Jenny would you tell me who you would like to be with? Dean or Seamus?  
  
Ignition  
Chapter 3. Ron and Cho  
  
Ron sat in the common room, looking at the fire. Harry and Hermione weren't back from their detention yet, and Ron was hoping that they were alright. Come on, wouldn't you be worried for your best friends if they were in a room alone with their worst enemies? Ron stood up and walked out of the portrait hole. He knew that Hermione was with Draco Malfoy in the Transfiguration room and that Harry was with Tomolay Riddle in the Potions lab. He then started to walk toward the Transfiguration room.  
  
Thirty minutes of fast speed walking, he heard foot steps. But the footsteps were out rhythm and they would sometimes stumble. He quickly hid behind a statue of an eagle. "Ninety, uh, three ::hiccup:: bottles of, ::giggle:: beer on the. . . what was that? ::hiccup:: Oh yeah! Wall! Ninety three bottles of fricken' beer on the wall. Take ::Giggle/Hiccup:: one down, pass it around. Um. . . ::hiccup:: Ninety two bottles of fricken' beer on the fricken' wall!" someone sang. Ron was holding down a laugh. Then the person came into view and Ron gasped. Professor Cho Chang was walking, wobbly, down the long corridor, laughing and singing. In her left hand she held a bottle of clear liquid and was wearing a short red dress with large boots.  
  
She stumbled past Ron and towards a flight of stairs. When she reached the bottom, she looked up to the top. She then fell backwards and burst into a fit of giggles. Ron stepped out from behind the statue and rushed over to the intoxicated professor. "Professor Chang. Are you O.K.?" he asked. She stopped laughing and rolled over to face him. "Oh my god! Your head is on fire!" Chang screeched. Ron rolled his eyes and looked at her horrified face. "It's my hair, Cho. Stand up," he grabbed her by the waist and set her on her feet. She then fell against him and fell asleep. Ron rolled his eyes and sighed. He scooped her up in his arms and started to carry her towards the Astronomy Tower.  
  
When he got there, he sat her down on a couch and tried to wake her up. "Professor. Are you awake yet? Please wake up," he slapped her face gently, but she didn't wake up. Ron grabbed the bottle of transparent liquid and took a sip of it. Ron made a face of approval when he found out it was Vodka. "Ronald Weasly! You're drinkin' my good stuff!" the Professor slurred. Ron looked at her in surprise. She grabbed for the bottle of alcohol and took it from him. She put it to her lips and took a large sip. Ron looked at her wide eyed as she chugged half of what was left in the bottle. Ron grabbed it back from her and put it on a high shelf. "You dick!" Cho screeched. She lunged, rather clumsily, at Ron and tackled him to the floor, but Ron stood, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She started to hit and kick him. Even though she was just a year older than Ron, she still acted like a kid. But who could blame her? She was drunk!  
  
"Where's your bedroom?" Ron asked. She needed to sleep. "Why?" she asked stupidly. "Because you're going to bed. You drunk to much," Ron informed her. "Why, Ron! Are you going to punish me for being bad?" she asked. Ron raised his eye brows in surprise. 'What was that supposed to mean?' he asked himself. Cho giggled, then started to laugh. "My bedroom is over there," she said, pointing toward a wall with a large tapestry that had a moon and stars on it. "Um, Cho. There's only a tapestry," Ron said to her. "I know that, jack-ass! You have to go up to it and say the password!" Cho said, getting angry at Ron's stupidity. Ron shrugged and walked over to the wall. "What's the password?" asked the moon. "Nutcracker," Cho said and laughed. "Get it?!" she asked him," nutcracker!" she started laugh. Ron sighed. The tapestry became a door with the moon still on it. He turned the knob, that was in the shape of a star, and opened the door.  
  
The room was huge. The ceiling was charmed to looked like the night sky, and on the walls were stars and moons that would glow a light pink in the dark. Underneath a large bay window, was a large king sized bed with midnight blue comforter and black sheets with black drapes over the bed's outside. He walked her over to the bed and set her on it. "Come on, Cho. Get under the covers," Ron said lifting the covers. She crawled under them, but right before Ron put them on her, she pulled him down on top of her and put her lips to his.  
  
Ron was caught by surprise. For a girl, and someone drunk, she was very strong. Ron got up, struggling, trying to get her off and managed to sit up, but she wasn't giving in. She wrapped her legs around Ron's waist. "Come on Ron! Loosen up!" Cho said, trying to take off his shirt. He grabbed her arms. "Cho! Stop! I'm a student and you are a teacher! We will get in a lot of trouble!" Ron said, half annoyed half wanting to go along with it. "So," Cho said shrugging. "So?! So, you'll get fired and I'll get expelled!" Ron told her angrily. Cho grabbed her wand, that was in the inside of her boot, and pointed it at the door. She said a spell in Korean and Ron heard the door lock. "That won't work, Cho. They can use a spell to open it," Ron said and she moved to take off his shirt again. "No. It will work. It's one that won't unlock unless the person who cast the spell reverses it," Cho said. "You know, for a drunk person, you are very smart," Ron marveled. "I know," Cho said.  
  
Ron finally let her take off his shirt and she ran her fingers over his wash board abs. 'Those three years as a Beater really did this boy some good' Cho thought, abnormally clear. She put her lips on his and her head misted over with red and gold fog. Ron put his hands on her hips and they laid backwards onto the large bed. Cho removed her boots and Ron's shoes and she sat at his feet. She then started to undo his pants with her teeth. She had obviously done it before because the button came undone instantly and the zipper slowly unzipped.  
  
Ron's erection was pushing painfully hard against his pants and the way Cho was moving was making it grow. If possible. Cho took off his pants and threw them towards the foot of the bed, but they just landed at the foot of it and slid off. Cho shrugged. "You know. This would hell of a lot more fun if I took this off. . ." Cho said and removed her dress, reveling her red lace bra and panties. Ron thought it looked perfect against her creamy skin and it meshed perfectly with her black hair. Cho then straddled herself onto his bulge and started to swivel her hips. A look of ecstasy flashed over Ron's face features and he bit his bottom lip. Cho grinned seductively at him and started to make larger and slower circles on his bulge.  
  
Ron couldn't take it anymore. He flipped her over quickly onto her back and kissed her passionately. He took off her bra started to leave a trail of kisses starting from her chin to right above the top of her low, low rise underwear. Cho shivered at his every touch. His fingers sent electric shocks through her body, starting at her brain and ending between her legs, leaving a hot, burning sensation. Ron put his fingers around the band of her red lace underwear and took them off of her. He then laid on top of her and they started to kiss, their tongues fighting with one another.  
  
Cho then pushed him back onto the bed and removed his boxers. Ron was grateful because his erection was so large, it was about to poke a hole into his boxers. Cho then slid herself onto his member. She then started to ride him into orgasm. Ron put his hands on her upper legs, making sure she wouldn't stop.  
  
"God, Cho," Ron moaned. Cho just kept riding him and Ron let out a loud moan when he came inside of her. He moved Cho of off him and laid on top of her. He looked at her and she nodded. He then pushed himself into her and Cho made a noise that should have woken up the whole castle, if Ron wouldn't have put a silencing charm on the room right before he pounded himself into her. Cho then moaned in pain and pleasure. She didn't know which it was. Ron was large and Cho wasn't exactly a non-virgin. Too bad she was too drunk to even care!  
  
"Keep going," Cho breathed. Ron did as he was told and moved in and out of her. Cho wrapped her arms around his neck and her head lolled back and bobbed each time he shoved himself into her.  
  
Ron had never felt so good with any other woman before. Yeah, Lavender and Parvati were good, and Hermione was better than them, but Cho was the best. Cho was extremely beautiful and it was hard for him to resist her. Cho let out a loud cry and climaxed right as Ron did.  
  
Ron put them both under the covers and Cho rested her head on Ron's chest and stayed up looking at the ceiling. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked her. "Tell you what?" Cho asked. "That you were a virgin," Ron replied. Cho sighed; "I don't know," Cho said simply. Ron sighed and wrapped his arms around her, and Cho did the same to him. They then fell asleep in each other's arms, not caring about the world around them. 


End file.
